The Slayer's daughter
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Elizabeth Jenny Giles, is Buffy Summer's daughter, but lives in London with the man who she's always called "Dad" When he disappears on a retreat with several slayers, Faith takes Jenny to Ireland where her real mother is now living.


Elisabeth Jenny Giles, is Buffy Summer's daughter, but lives in London with the man who she's always called "Dad" When he disappears on a retreat with several slayers, Faith takes Jenny to Ireland where her real mother is now living.

"_Who is my father!" yelled the girl, clearly not backing down at the sight of her mother in tears, "It's not Rupert Giles like I was always told is it? You and him have never even kissed each other, let alone anything else. Know what Buffy, I'm not stupid. Tell me!"_

13 years previously.

For Buffy Summers, becoming pregnant was not something she had expected to happen, and not something she could ever let herself be happy about. She had perhaps thought of having children one day in her dreams, a passing fancy, as most women do, but in reality she knew it could never happen. Slayer central was no life for babies, diapers, or a normal family of any kind. It was only slayers, with two goals, to fight evil, and to stay alive for as long as possible. And she couldn't leave them, she couldn't retire, not even for the normal life she had always craved.

When she found out that she was four months gone, she knew the truth, who the father was… Truth was there was only one person it could be. Unprotected sex, wasn't usually a regular occurrence for her. In fact sex of any kind, was a rare occurrence these days. She was only 25, but she knew deep down, she would never marry, and probably never have a long term boyfriend again, relationships just never seemed to last, and were almost always destructive. And as for this child, she understood that she could never raise it, what kind of life could she offer a normal kid…

She went to the doctor, Willow had insisted on taking her. Her friend banging on about the how everything was going to be fine, how they would find a way to protect the baby as it grew up. Buffy was just nodding in reply, when really she had already thought about adoption as being the only option available to her.

Anyway, the doctor congratulated her on her pregnancy, telling her she was due in just under five months, round about Christmas. Telling her that the baby was completely normal…. Normal being the word Buffy was hoping for, but wasn't too sure if she could believe it fully. At least it was human, and not some sort of grotesque demon, like she was secretly fearing.

The word that the boss was pregnant and unable to fight for the next five months came as a blow to the squad, with attacks on the castle becoming more frequent. An army of some 200 Vampires had banded together, their mission being to destroy the slayer squad in Scotland. Buffy knew she was needed, but she also knew that being at the centre of the action would only result in her being tempted to help, or being attacked and bleeding to death. The protective charm Willow had put around the baby didn't guarantee anything, not in the unpredictable world of pregnancy. So Buffy literally had to disappear for five months. She stayed close by in a small abandoned house. Willow put a force field around the place.

Christmas eve.

"Not long now…" commented Willow with a smile on her face, "I still can't believe it…"

"I should be in a hospital…" moaned Buffy, throwing her book on the floor in a temper. She had been having sudden outbursts of rage, which both Xander and Willow, her only company were taking the brunt of, "This was you're stupid idea…" she glared at Willow, "No medical assistance of any kind! I'm a week over due. I just want it to be over!"

"Just think…" began her friend, in an upbeat tonne, "Maybe it'll be a Christmas baby… Don't worry she or he will be here soon…"

"Yeh…whatever" mumbled Buffy, turning away… Talk of the baby, didn't cheer her in the slightest, seeing as she already had a plan set out in her mind. She had talked with Giles, he had promised to find the child a good family, adoptive parents…. And she trusted him with this task. Willow wouldn't understand, she meant well, but she wasn't seeing the big picture, all Buffy had heard from Willow from day one was how, they could protect the baby, of how cute the baby was going to be, of how smart it was going to be, how Dawn was going to be a great auntie, and how Buffy was going to make a great mother…

One day later.

The labour wasn't long, three hours after her waters broke, Buffy heard the screaming child.

"What is it…" she mumbled… Giles, Willow and Xander were all in the room now. Her eyes were blurry from screaming and crying in agony, but she could make out their faces, Willow's happy one, Giles' worried one, and Xander's ill expression. As though he had just eaten something extremely unpleasant.

"A girl.." exclaimed Willow breathlessly, as she attempted to hand the new born baby to Buffy….. Buffy declined, "No…" she stuttered, turning over on the bed quickly, "I'm too tired…" she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the baby. She pulled the covers up to herself and groaned heavily…

Willow's face fell, she felt like arguing, but Giles gave her a look and then said, "We'll leave her to rest.." he then took his glasses off and cleaned them hurridly, "We have to talk… in the other room…"

"But…" began Willow, over the noise from the screaming infant in her arms… She grabbed a blanket from the bassinet she had bought and wrapped the child up… She gave Giles a worried look and he and Xander followed him out of the room, Xander looked as if he were about to faint, his face had gone a purple colour.

"Now funky demons I can handle…" choked Xander as he sat down on the couch, "But the miracle they call life… Far from pretty…"

Willow didn't acknowledge what he was saying, "I'm going to see to the baby… You know, clean her up and feed her, although her "Mother" should really be doing that.. Yah know, breast is best…." she said coldly, with an accusing glance at Giles, "I'm sure Buffy, will feel better soon…"

Giles nodded, his eyes on the floor… He could tell, Willow hadn't been told what Buffy had asked of him, and he was also sure that she was beginning to suspect the reason he was here, was not to greet the new baby or to celebrate Christmas.

When Willow returned, the baby was asleep in the bassinet… Giles chuckled to himself, only half an hour old and already she was bored with the world.

"I've been played…" exclaimed Willow, refusing to sit down as she glared at Giles, "Lied to… You and Buffy have been talking… And while I've been here, helping with everything…" she stopped, and sat down in the chair opposite him, "She's not keeping her… Is she…"

"No…" said Giles simply…

"We all knew it Willow…" added Xander softly, "Even you… She's just not cut out for that kind of life, yeh know… And I don't think slaughtering a gang of vampires battle ground has diaper changing facilities on sight… " he coughed, realising his ill timed joke, "It's just not the right place for kids, you get that…"

"Why didn't she tell me!" spat Willow, her eyes angry, "I feel so stupid! All those things I said to her, when all the while she was not only trying to ignore me, but she was thinking the exact opposite…"

Giles sighed, "Enough…. This is Buffy's decision, and one I happen to agree with. Please, try and be understanding, it must have been an incredibly hard decision for her. Giving up one's own flesh and blood is never something to be taken lightly under any circumstances."

"Well I don't agree!" insisted Willow forcefully, "And I'll make her see sense! This is not just some piece of furniture you can just get rid of cause it's inconvenient… This is a baby! Buffy's baby…"

Giles stood up his eyes flashing, "Have you quite finished!" he erupted, "Yes this is a baby! A baby who will no doubt be hunted down and killed, or stolen and sold on eBay to the highest bidding demon clan! I know how you feel, but it's the child's life that matter's…. not your feelings! She is not your concern!"

And with that he stormed out of the cottage, hoping that a bit of cold fresh Scottish air would calm him down. He had had a feeling Willow would react this way. Understanding the big picture, wasn't one of her strong points, as long as things could be fixed in the present, the future was something she didn't consider.

There was no way Buffy could raise a child, not a happy well adjusted one anyway. No, it just wouldn't work. There was a couple he had been speaking to who were desperate for a baby, and they were happy for him to visit occasionally, to check up on the child, lest there be any supernatural goings on. They were a normal couple, the girl would be happy with them. He still had reservations though, it was eating way at his mind… Surely he would be more suitable.. But how could he, he was a man in his forties who had never had children.. He had a brother who had three girls, although he never saw them much, the eldest must be at least 16 now.

Giles returned to the cottage after about an hour of wandering around in the dark…. He could here arguing coming from the one and only bedroom, he looked at Xander, who shrugged and said, "Don't ask…" the baby lay next to him in her bassinet fast asleep oblivious to the conflict over her. And a father wasn't even in the mix. God knows what he would do if he ever found out, what was planning to be done with his child.

Giles thought he could hear Buffy's voice coming from her bedroom window….."I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd try and talk me out of it!… No I don't want to see her! You know why!" and then a loud smash…

Willow was outraged, she stood there looking at Buffy who was already packing, showered and ready to get back to the castle. Buffy threw her bag down on the floor and refused to look at her friend.

"So… what.." began Willow, waving her arms around, "You're just gonna go back… get on with it! And forget you ever had a daughter!"

"Will you stop saying that!" screamed Buffy, shoving more clothes into her bag, "I've had enough of this… I've made my choice and it's hard enough as it is without the guilt trip!"

Willow looked as if she were about to say something further but words failed her….

Buffy re checked her bag and avoided Willow's stare, "Giles!" she shouted…. "Giles!"

Willow stormed out of the room hurridly, tears in her eyes, "Well… I hope you can live with yourself…" she said finally. Buffy had a feeling that Willow wouldn't be giving her a lift back to the castle, not tonight at any rate.

Giles almost collided with Willow as he headed through to speak to Buffy.

"Thank you…" Buffy said distantly, as he approached her, "I'll leave everything up to you… I take it you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow.."

Giles nodded, and then asked the question he had to ask, "Are you sure about this Buffy.."

"I have to be.." she murmured, and looked at her old watcher, and father figure full in the eye "Give her a good first Christmas… Give her a family…"

She went to leave for the bathroom but he caught her arm, "I promise.." he said softly, "To give her the best possible start... "

"I'll talk to Willow, once she's calmed down she'll realise that this is for the best… she hasn't gone has she?" said Buffy, sounding worried.

"No, I think she's with Xander and…" he trailed off, "Just get some sleep…. I'll be gone when you wake up… Rest assured everything will be alright… But…. perhaps you aught to say goodbye.."

Buffy nodded in agreement, looking blankly at the floor, the past few days, weeks and months had all seemed like a dream, it was almost surreal to think that she actually had a daughter, and then she mentally slapped herself each time she thought this way, that kind of thinking wouldn't do anybody any good. She was a fighter, a leader, a slayer, and wasn't and never would be anyone's mother.

"I'll think about it.. I'm just scared that if I do… It'll hurt, yah know, letting her go…. Or that I won't feel anything at all and then feel like I'm heartless, I mean what kind of person doesn't love their child…." Buffy sighed and held her head with one hand, the pain in her temples was agony.

"I understand.." Giles nodded, and gave her a knowing look, "But, what ever you feel, just know what you're doing is for the best…"

The three of them, Willow, Giles and Xander sat up for the remainder of Christmas eve that year, but the atmosphere in the room was far from jolly. At 12 midnight, Xander muttered a merry Christmas, Giles nodded in response but Willow just frowned and went into the kitchen with the baby, and did not return for almost an hour. Giles knew that she was merely saying goodbye.

"So…" began Xander, tapping his finger's on his knee, "This is fun…."

"What.." mumbled Giles, who was deep in thought, " Oh… yes, riveting…" he replied more than a little sarcastically. He was hoping to leave as soon as possible, the atmosphere in the house was reaching boiling point.

Willow returned, with her bag and a coat. And the baby. For a moment Giles was worried that she might take off somewhere with the child in toe, but his fears subsided when she handed the bassinette over to Xander. She didn't seem angry anymore she looked upset.

"Well, I'm gonna head off…" she mumbled, "Get back to my life.. Wasn't really much help here now was I…"

Xander sighed and looked first at the baby and then to Willow, "You did the best that you could.. Buffy has made her choice Will, and it is her life you know, you don't got to be so judgemental, yah have to step back.."

"Well I have, taking a big step back here, by leaving.." Willow hissed.

"Here's an Idea.." began Xander, clapping his hands together, "A crazy notion, I mean slap me if you want, but how bouts you explain why you are acting this way Will.."

Willow said nothing and ran her hands through her hair.

"I know perfectly well.." said Giles simply, "Because you're selfish, and foolish… and.. I'm sorry Willow" he began.. A little more gently… But Xander interrupted..

"Don't…. " he snapped, "Let her speak for herself… We're all grownups here now…"

Willow began to laugh, but it wasn't a nice one, it reminded her friends of a long time past when she had been, lets just say a little pissed off.

"You think she won't grow up and find out who her mother is…" Willow growled, looking over at the baby, "You are all so stupid. Hey think about it. Your real mom is some kick ass slayer, wouldn't you go and try and find her… She'll come back one day… she'll be pissed off, make with the vengeance.. Buffy will regret what she has done here today, I just know it! This isn't just some normal baby that you can all just palm off on some ordinary family…"

Giles nodded, "I have considered all of the down sides and discussed them with Buffy in full detail Willow, believe me this was not a decision that was made lightly…"

Willow through her hands up in despair, "Look I'm done talking… you do what you think is right… ok. I need to be somewhere that isn't here right now, or I'm gonna do something that I'll regret.."

"You'll see that this is for the best!" shouted Giles, as he watched her disappear finally in her teleport fashion. Always seemed to rush, that girl.

"She did have a point.." Xander commented, looking at the baby, who was still asleep, completely unaware that she was the cause of such friction in the ranks, and the end of friendships for a long time to come.

"She did… but her point is not up for discussion.. Things never happen the way we plan or work out and we can always… " he was about to go into one of his long speeches, but instead he just readjusted his glasses "Oh darn it, I think a Scotch is in order, more to the point…"

"Giles…" Xander nudged him, "The baby…" he reminded…

"Oh yes, quite…" Giles mentally slapped himself for forgetting about her presence, he got to his feet and lifted the bassinet into his arms…"I suppose I aught to get back, to England I mean.. Not sit about here wishing things were different… She will have a better life Xander, I can promise you all that…"

After what seemed like an eternity Giles had finally managed to find his way back to his car. Despite everyone else's fancy ways of transportation it was all he could afford these days, working with wayward and venerable slayers left little time for personal pursuits….his life would be about hiding this child from now on, if any of them knew what he knew they would be terrified, and he didn't want the child's life to mean fear to them all. He only wanted to protect them all, even if he knew it was impossible… He would raise her as his niece or perhaps as an illegitimate daughter, he couldn't risk the child being with a normal family, he saw that now. He bundled the child into the car seat, he had prepared. He knew nothing of babies… When would she need fed? changed? Did she need a check up at the hospital? He was confused… He started the engine and drove along the deserted road… They would be in London before morning… It saddened him, as he was lieing to everyone that trusted him, to Buffy. But the child's life is what mattered now… As it was foretold.

Giles flicked on the radio, "Oh tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy.. Oh tidings of comfort and joy" rang through his head, he looked back at the baby, she still slept.

"Merry Christmas Beth.. " he said softly… smiling bitterly to himself a feeling of dread in his heart.

_Please review. _

_No copyright intended, Buffy belongs to Joss Whendon, of course. _


End file.
